The Promise
by colfaxx
Summary: Rachel made a promise to Britanny of 6 months...Times up I own nothing As allways in my stories, 1 R I continue ,no Rs it dies I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise  
**

* * *

Rachel woke up today with one thought in mind...**FINALLY**,finally her promise to Britanny has run it's course.

Rachel promised Britt 6 months to the day of Quinn and Santana slushying her that first time for Britt to get them to apologise to her

As of yesterday the 6 months was up.

Rachel kept her promise to Britt.

Now all bets are off and she will feel **NO **guilt for what she has to do today.

Rachel is just absolutely giddy with anticipation.

The **UNHOLY TRINITY** is standing in the hall with an air of superiority on Santana's face, one of boredom on Quinns, and a look of resignation on Brittanys when Rachel walks into school this morning.

The first thing Rachel does surprises Quinn, and just floors Santana.

Rachel crooks a finger at Britt to come to her, and Britt runs down the hall right to Rachel (Artie wheeling behind trying to keep up with his suddenly fleeing girlfriend) and hugs her and starts wispering in the Diva's ear.

_Britt...I tried Rachel I really did but it was just no use ..I'm sorry._  
_Rachel..It's OK Brittbritt you did your best, and I DID keep my promise, so are we going to be OK?_  
_Britt...Of course Rachel. I know you kept your promise and I know it was hard :-)_  
_Rachel turning to Artie...You need to take Britanny away from here right now,bring her to the third floor girls room and keep her there untill I send word to let her out OK?_  
_Artie...?..umm OK?..Britt?_  
_Rachel...You need to go with Artie now Britt.  
Brittany...OK Rache,(turns and grabs Arties wheelchair)c'mon hunny._

As all this was taking place, Quinn and Santana were walking towards Rachel and Brittany.

Quinn not looking quite as bored any longer and Santana getting madder by the second at the sight of Brittany wispering to Rachel.

They reach Rachel just as the elevator door is closing behind Britt and Artie.

What the fuck do you think your doing MANH..UFF Santana goes down to her knees when Rachel punches her in the gut... **HARD.**

Quinn jumps towards Rachel.

Rachel holds her hand up to Quinn,.. sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.

Quinn does just that, sitting on the bench right next to her.

Rachel says to Quinn, not one fucking word, or pregnant or not I'll beat the shit out of you,Quinn is shocked but she does keep her mouth shut.

Santana catches her breath and stands up yelling you fucking bitch, and rears back to pull **Snix** out, and go all **Lima Heights Adjacent** on Rachel.

Rachel punches Santana right in the mouth Knocking her back to the lockers, gets in her face and says,

I promised Brittany 6 months to get you to stop with the shit you give me, but you had to stay a bitch.

The 6 months are up now, so I'm gonna give you a beat down. And your going to stand there and take it like a fucking man.

**Or I'm REALLY gonna hurt ya.**

Then Rachel starts punching Santana, saying 19 slushies,

I'm going to hit you once for every one, and if you leave your feet i'm going to start over.

Wham-3,whack-4,bam-5,smack-6..at six Santanna is seeing stars.

But she stays on her feet.

Bam-7,bam-8,bam-9,slam-10 (Rachel is counting off the hits as she's beating the piss out of Santana, surprised a bit that the **HBIC** is still on her feet)-mash-11,pow-12,bam-13,slam-14,..

**RACHEL!,** yells Puck, you need to stop now, as he runs towards his Jewish Princess.

Smack-15,- No NOAH- pwap-16,-bawham-17- you need to stay back-wham-18, don't make me hurt you as well.

Rachel stops and looks at Quinn, saying, You've slushied me 13 times,when the babys born i'm going to find you and give you the exact same beating, now get the fuck out of here.

Quinn just gets up and runs away crying, Knowing that this is not an idle threat from the Diva that does'nt look so little anymore.

Rachel looks back at Santana, all bloody and barely conscious, saying I'm saving the last one for if you ever piss me off again.

** DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**

Santana looks up from her eye that still opens and mumbles something.

WHAT says Rachel?

YES spits out Santana.

GOOD says Rachel.

Then the suddenly calm little Diva turns and walks down the hall, with everyone exept Puck jumping out of her way.

She turns to Noah and says- you need to go find Brittany and tell her to go home for the day.

Puck just nods and heads off looking for the cheerio.

Thats when all hell breaks loose in the hallway, with all the students screaming like banshees and running off to find teachers and the nurse, a few even calling the police and the ambulance.

While the entire **GLEE** club, having watched the whole thing happen, just shrug and head off to class thinking- about time Rachel did something about that bitch.(all thinking to themselves that maybe they better watch the insults a bit).

Santana, and the few students that are still on the scene tell the police and teachers alike that she fell down.. all thinking the same thing ..that there's no way in hell that Rachel's going to get in any trouble over this shit.(even Santana knows she deserved the beat down).

Rachel spends the first really relaxing day she's had at school in 6 months.  
Going about her classes like nothing unusual happened at all that morning.  
With a big smile on her face and a clean mind knowing she kept her promise to Brittany.

End Of Day One in Rachel's new, peacefull life at McKinley... yah right!

** A/N**

**Allrighty then, I'm thinking 3 days- a week or so apart from each other ..let me know ..after all Sanns gonna have to come to terms with this BEFORE the love for Rachel can flow.. lol.. I know... I'm an evil sombitch :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise part 2**

* * *

It's been a week now since Rachel beat the piss out of me right in front of the whole school.

I never thought I'd have to go out of MY way to avoid the little Diva,  
but that's exactly what I've been doing, and it's making me crazy.

I'm the **HBIC **dammit, and Quinns my second in command.

But with her out and having her baby soon and me looking like a truck ran my ass over,  
no one is afraid of me any longer and...  
**I DON"T LIKE IT**.

I actually got slushied yesterday.  
and it was Rachel fucking Berry that beat Azimio to a pulp in the gymnasium, right in front of the whole team yet.

And not one of them even tried to help him,  
They all just stood there while Rachel literally beat Az down to the floor, saying there would be no more slushies in this school by anyone to anyone.

And then to top it all off, she was **NICE** to me and helped me to the restroom to clean up.

I just don't know what to do.

I've talked to Britt to find out what all this shit about her and Rachel is  
But she will not tell me anything, just saying I'll have to ask Rachel.

I'm not sure I can do that,Rachel scares the living shit out of me now.

I've allways known she was a talented singer(ok i'll be honest she's a fucking fantastic singer, her talent is so far above the rest of us in **GLEE** that we are all just jealous)

But daaamn, I had no idea that any of her talents went to the arts of war.

Ha! I know now how blind and fucking stupid we've all been .

When I think of all the shit I've given her. I'm just glad she let me live(The girl is fucking scary)

I mean seriously, she beat Azimio down so hard and so fast that coach did'nt even see it happen  
and he was standing not 10 feet away.

Shit we all know now who the "REAL" **HBIC** is, it's Rachel fucking Berry..I need a drink.

* * *

Az should never have given Santanna that slushie facial.  
She still had bruises and her arm was in a cast so that was just MEAN.  
Even for a neandrethal like Azimio.

I did'nt expect to care.

But something inside me snapped when I saw the shock on Santanas face when Az did that  
I had beaten his ass before I could stop myself.

I don't really feel bad about it(it was deserved).

But darn it, the speed of me losing control like that shocked me.

Hmm...Could I have feelings for the girl that has made my life miserable?

...Oh Poo, I need to talk to someone about this.

I think I need to find Noah.

* * *

When my little **JP **seeks me out in the weight room, I know something is up.

When the first thing out of her mouth is (Noah I'm a bit worried), I know it's something big.

When she starts grilling me about all I know about Santana, I just know It's gonna be a fucking blast for the ole Puckasaurous.

When she gets done sucking all the info out of me, I head right to Mike(he's the school bookie after all)

When this shit is all done and done ...I'm gonna be fucking **RICH**.

* * *

Rache'ls the only one in school that knows it's all an act.

So I'm not really surprised when she finds me in my secret little cubbyhole in the library,  
My trip-specs hanging off my nose and 2 cups off hard java sitting empty on the table in front of me.  
Studying 3 books at once.

I don't look up when I say hello,  
She knows I can multitask with the best of them.

I'm happy when the first thing she says is that she won't hurt Quinn too badly as she has a child now.

But I think I actually surprised her when I just shrugged and said(bout time you saw it)when she starts asking me all kinds of questions about Santana.

LoL, She is cute when she's all flustered.

Bye Rache...Bye Brittbritt.

* * *

Brittany lets us all know that Quinn had a little girl this morning.

So we all sang kiddy songs for her in **GLEE **today, and put them on a flash for Beth(It's a beautifull name).

And I'm especially happy that Rachel is sitting in front of me.

It's a bit less obvious that way, seeing as how Iv'e been staring at her since the second she walked into class today.

I can't seem to help myself,

Iv'e never noticed how much I watch the little Diva before,

But as I think back over the last few years. I realise she's **ALLWAYS **been the focus of my radar.

I am so screwed.

* * *

As I look at Santana staring holes in the back of Rachel's head. I wink at Kurt.

They don't call me the Merc for no reason.

I see things.

And what I'm seeing now is Santana staring at Rachel with adoration.

It's HI(friggin)larious.

I know Sanns what I consider a friend, but this is just sooo funny.

She 's got it bad.

I can see it,so does Kurt.

HA it's just so ...DELICIOUS.

* * *

I can feel her staring at me.

I'm trying not to show it.

But after everything I've learned about her today I think I might(might I said) have a little crush on her  
..Darn it.

I whipped her pretty badly last week.  
I'm not sure she'll be able to get over that if I try to show any interest in her.

And truthfully I'm not sure if I want the headache that is..Santana Lopez.

Shes been watching me all week but has yet to say one word to me.

I suppose I'll just have to let her come to terms with the change in status of ..us?

And give her the time she needs to either get over it or not..sigh.

* * *

As **GLEE** gets out for the day Santana lightly touches Rachel's wrist.

_Rachel?_  
_Santana _  
_I know I deserved what happened to me seeing as how I've treated you but I was wondering..._  
_Yes?_  
_Well if we could get past this and maybe ..I don't know ..maybe be friends?_  
_I think I'd like that Sann(a small smile)_  
_Umm..Ok then..Umm.. I guess I'll see you monday then?_  
_Sure Santana, I'll see you monday._

* * *

As she leaves to go home I'm thinking that maybe..just maybe,  
she **CAN** get past the fact that I litarally beat her down.

And if not what I **THINK** I might wan't.. happens,  
at least we can be friends.

It's been a good day.

* * *

**A/N I think I like this chapter, it does what it needed to do.  
It got the girls talking .  
I'm off fishing for a few days so i'll be writing the fin in my head while I m catching the one that got away. haha I'll slap it in as soon as i get home.**  
**TY all for the positive Rs  
pce for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **  
**Ok here it is ****  
**

* * *

**The Promise part 3**

It's been a week now, and I don't know if we'll ever be what could be called BFFs.  
I have hung out with Rachel 3 times now, well 4 I suppose if you count lunch period yesterday.  
I'm actually a bit shocked to find that when I'm not being a total bitch the little Diva is a **VERY** interesting girl, if you can just get over the little bit of narccacism she has about her singing talent(and yes I do realise it's well deserved ).  
She's funny, with a wry sense of humor and she is extremly nice to Brittany, treating her like an adult and** NEVER** talking down to the girl the rest of us all treat like a child, and Britt just adores Rachel  
Especially now that apparently, she has Rachel's permission to show it, even going so far as to ditch **ARTIE** to talk to the little munchk/Rachel(no more insults, not even in my head).  
I think I might be just a little jealous but I'm not sure of who.

* * *

OH yeah, my little JP(jewish princess) is gonna make my filthy rich  
I see the way she's been looking at Sann for the last week, and if I'm not mistaken Santana's been looking at her the same way.  
They'll be together in a week or two at the most.  
When Rachel cornered me the other day, and read me the riot act about not stepping up and acting like a man for Quinn and the baby.  
I felt like a real pile of shit..so now the Puckinater is dead!  
I'm trying to repair my relationship with my baby-mamma, and shock of shocks she is willing to try to work things out.  
If all goes well, I get a family AND a sense of dignity ..as well as a boat load of cash..  
I'm going to have to buy Rachel one hell of a thank you gift.

* * *

I'm so happy I don't have to act sort of mean to people anymore.  
I've never been able to do the bitch thing as well as Quinn and Sanni.  
I even hate to think it, but maybe Rachel beating up Sann was the best thing to ever happen in school.  
All the bullies are suddenly just... gone.  
Puck is acting more his age ,Finn is not being a jerk anymore, the caste system seems to be dead.  
And I cannot be happier about that, everyone just seems to agree that you don't bully or hassle anyone anymore .  
Or it will get back to Rachel, and **NO ONE** want's that.

* * *

When Brittany told me there were only two ways to fix this with Rachel, and one of them was letting the Diva beat the shit out me.  
I knew I'd have to do the second.  
I'm not sure if I have the balls to do it,but I know it has to be done.  
Because as tough as I like to make everyone think I am,  
I was **RIGHT** there when Rachel kicked Santannas ass, and from what I saw it looked like she was actually taking it easy on my fellow **HBIC**.  
If Rachel ever really let loose.. I do think she could kill me.  
Damn!  
I need to find Puck and have him help me set this up.

* * *

I'm glad that Rache is still telling everyone that it was me that instigated the breakup.  
When I followed her to her"Vocal lessons" I never thought I'd be watching her teaching a room full of students Karate.  
But that's exactly what happened, and not just children.  
She was teaching full sized adults, and they were all showing Rachel a deference I'd never imagined anyone could show her.  
When she saw me watching her and called the class to a halt the whole room went silent ,,it was eerie.  
All movement in the room just stopped.  
All eyes went to Rache for any signal at all,  
I am positive that if she had snapped her fingers the whole class would have beat me to a bloody pulp without the slightest hesitation.  
I now understand WHY she told me never to defend her at school (it is still a private shame of mine).  
I still love her, but I know now that i'll just hold her back from her dreams and that...** I CANNOT DO**.

* * *

Brittany has been after me all week to just admit my feelings about Santana.  
But I'm still not sure if i can admit them, even to myself.  
We've gotten together a few times since everything went down and I've found her to be a sweet girl underneath the shield she's built up over the years.  
I talked to my daddys and explained everything that's happened over the last few years.  
They were very supportive, but still gave me the TALK about using my abilities to actually hurt someone and said as much.  
Both understood the need to end the bad things that were happening at school,  
Dad said he'd be having a closer look at how the teachers and the principle had let things get this bad.. heehee ,I feel sorry for them..  
When my fathers get a cause, things happen and people lose jobs, but I think its a necessary thing.  
So I gave them Britt's contact info and told them that she would help them.  
As long as her name never came up(with Britanny's permission of course).

* * *

I'm going to ask Rachel out on a proper date tonight and i'm soo nervous.  
She 's told me numerous times that all is forgiven, but me being me I find that just so hard to believe.  
But knowing Rachel I guess it's not really all that odd,she's allways tried to be my friend.  
It was just me being stupid and slapping her hand away all this time that made things like they were.  
But I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I wan't Rachel Berry!  
So I's gonna get me Rachel Berry!  
**HA**! It feels good to feel like me again.

* * *

When my baby-mamma asked me to set this up I said no fucking way.  
When she explained her reasons, I kind of had to agree with her that it might be the only possible way to get Rachel to forgive and forget the past.  
I don't want my little pet jew to beat the shit out of Quinn, but if she does, I won't interfere.  
Mainly because Quinn said not to, but also because she actually deserves anything Rachel does to her after all the shit she's taken from the twin HBICs over the years(and being honest with myself I could'nt really stop Rachel anyways).  
HaHa, The girl is friggin dangerous.  
Iv'e seen her whip a grown mans ass for hitting a girl and not even breaking a sweat.  
So no, if Rachel want's to destroy Quinn, Rachel **WILL** destroy Quinn.  
And not a soul in this dinky ass little town could stop her.

* * *

All of us are here now, just waiting for Puck to bring Rachel to the gymnasium.  
It's all set up.  
Even though the rest of us in the Glee club never really liked Quinn.  
Kurt,Tina,Sam and I are hoping this works.  
Because after seeing what the Diva did to Santana with her being at least a little street wise.  
if Rachel lets loose on Quinn it could be real nasty.  
And yeah, I'm a bit proud that only the "Mercenary" could empty the whole school of all adults without any of them knowing why.

* * *

I was a little nervous when Noah demanded that I go with him and not ask any questions.  
But I trust him more than maybe anyone else I know(exept Britt of course).  
So I went with him.  
He led me to the gymnasium and sat me in a chair on stage with the curtians drawn.  
He made me promise that I would'nt get up, or say anything untill this show was over.  
And I really got nervous when Santana stepped up behind me, put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear that I needed to stay calm and let this happen.

* * *

Putting Beth in my mothers care and telling her that she could **NOT** enter the room and to keep the Berry men company was hard.  
But opening the door to the gym was allmost impossible.  
I knew it needed to be done, so I braced myself and did just that,  
When I saw the 60 or so students standing on both sides of the aisle with a slushie in each hand.I allmost chickened out,  
Puck was standing at the foot of the stage with a towel and a supportive (if somewhat goofy) look on his face.  
I looked at him and that's when I knew I could do this, so I grabbed the mike from Brittany and said lets do this.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting.  
But THIS was not it.  
The curtians opened and the room was full of students, all with both hands full.  
Then Quinn spoke up and said this was her way of apologising.  
She started walking towards me, and every kid she passed hit her with the slushies they were holding.  
Every size and every color got dumped on her... it was aweful.  
When I started to object, Santana held me down and said I needed to let Quinn do this.  
I sat back and watched even as she got to the end and was right next to me.  
The last 5 kids were older, with signs on the that said other kids names that could'nt make it, so they sent brothers and sisters to do it for them.  
Even a parent was there with her daughters name on a card,she hit Quinn with 4 slushies, pulled out a camera and said... Ally said fuck you.  
Quinn just nodded to the woman.  
I couldnt believe what I was seeing.  
When Quinn reached me thats all she said was... **GOOD?**  
I said... **GOOD.**  
Then Noah ran to Quinn, threw the towel around her, and hustled her out the side door.(god I hope that works out).

* * *

I held Rachel in the chair, and I could see it hurt her to watch this, but it needed to be done.  
I just rubbed her shoulders and whispered things in her ear to keep her calm.  
I was surprised by the emotion that overcame me holding her, but I tried not to show it.  
I did notice her shiver a little when I was near her ear.  
It gave me some hope that maybe I had a shot with the Diva after.  
Don't tell me Santana Lopez aint still gots some game.

* * *

I know I promised Brittany that we would stay out in the hall and not look.  
But as Hiram was making faces at Quinns baby and talking to her mother, I peeked.  
And was stunned by what I saw, it was all so surreal.  
I knew the kids had to work it out, so I let it happen.  
I just turned around and started talking baby talk to Beth, hoping no one got hurt,  
Thinking some of the faculty in this fucking school were going to burn,If half of what Rachel's told me is true.

* * *

When It was all over and the room was empty.  
Santana and I were all that were left.  
She grabbed a chair and scooted it right in front of me.  
She sat down and asked me on a date.  
To say I was shocked would be an understatement.  
I didnt have to think about it to long when she asked if she could kiss me to see if the feeling was mutual.  
Lol... It was  
I think I might have seen fireworks.  
I dont know how the future will play out.  
But i'm kind of hoping she might just be part of it. :-)

* * *

It was a good thing I was sitting down when I kissed Rachel for the first time.  
Because I just know I would'nt have been standing when it was over.  
I swear to god I thought I was going to feint.  
My knees got weak, my heartrate went off the charts, and I saw light behind my eyes.  
I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her  
Rachel Berry **WILL** be mine this I...

...**PROMISE**.

* * *

**FIN  
**


End file.
